Missing You Missing Me
by calmingmelody4444
Summary: Toph tells us about the time when she confessed her feelings for Sokka. Except he lets her down. Disover how Toph reacts.


**A/N:** Hi guys! Here is another Tokka story for you. You might find Toph OOC on this one, but she has to let her emotions out somewhere. Think of it as a diary she "wrote". I ope yu guys like it. If there is anything wrong with the story or a part where I could improve on, please review the story or message me. I would appreciate your constructive criticisms. Thank you in advance. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA. Mike, Bryan, and the team owns it.

Missing You Missing Me

It was a beautiful night, so they say. They said the stars were out and twinkling and the moon was smiling from the heavens. I couldn't really tell because I'm blind. However, it doesn't matter because you don't seem to mind.

I told myself it's now or never. I wanted... No needed, to confess my love for you. I have kept this feeling inside my chest for so long, but I cannot take it anymore.

So, I ran outside Zuko's beach house in Ember Island to find you. You weren't hard to spot because the sound of your foot steps and your voice were engraved into my mind. Once I "saw you", I let my heart do the talking. I was rarely emotional, but I let it slide that one time.

I told you that I was in love you and that I had been since the day we first met. You told me you had Sukki and that you were happy with her. For you, I was like your little sister, so you don't feel the same. You turned me down so quick because you don't want anyone to get hurt. Plus, you don't want to break your old girlfriend's heart. It's funny though, because you didn't have any trouble breaking mine.

As fast my legs could carry me, I went back to the beach house. Sweetness forced me to talk to her and told me she already knew what happened. I told everyone I'm leaving from the gaAng to go back to my family. Everyone stopped me but you; and because of that my heart broke in two.

I thought my parents would still be the same, but they weren't. They finally accepted me for who I am. After bidding good night, I dashed to my room. Making sure I was alone, I let rivers flow through my eyes. Sokka, you might as well grab my heart and stomp on it on the ground because that would be less painful than what I'm feeling right now. For days, I vented my anger and pain through earthbending. I basically remodeled the garden. Even though you broke my heart, I still miss the way you cared about me.

Many people told me, including Sugar Queen, that I should move on. What's done is done and I shouldn't be living in the past. No offence, but I think she doesn't know what she's saying because she never lost her true love.

Believe me Sokka, I tried to move on and forget. It must've been easy for you wasn't it because you disregarded me as soon as you can. I can't do that though, because the thought of you held me back. I miss the way you were missing me back then.

Years have passed and I am no longer that itty bitty twelve-year old. Now, I'm a grown woman. Don't get me wrong, I'm still as tough and as strong as always, but some things have changed. For example, the way I move is no longer brash but graceful. Some even say I look better than ever. Though, there are just some things that don't change. I still miss the way you missed me back then.

A guy actually noticed me. I don't know how nor why, but I said yes when he asked me out. You know Sokka, he's nice and an earthbender like me. He actually treats me right and gives me what I've always wanted: love. Something you never bothered to give me.

As much as I like him, I still miss you. Since that day in Ember Island, you left a crater-sized hole in my heart. I hate you for that, but I like you. I want to destroy your very existence, but I can't hurt you. There has never been a day when I didn't curse, curse at the fact that I still miss the way you used to miss me.

I guess the reason I still miss you is because he reminds me of you. Not that he acts like you or looks like you; it's just that when I'm with him, I wish I was with you instead. His jokes were nothing compared to yours. He doesn't understand my sarcasm. His arm was not as fun to hold on to as yours was. My head doesn't fit perfectly on the crook of his neck. The smell of seal jerky was not present on him. Don't get me wrong, he treats me right. He doesn't think I'm a precious ornament, but he's not you. So, we broke up.

Subsequently, I heard that you were in town. I started to have mixed feelings. I was ecstatic because you were back. That maybe you came back for me. I was afraid because you might have forgotten me or maybe you're married. I was sad because you're probably still with her.

You came to my house and things got awkward pretty fast. You said Sukki broke up with you. I said I didn't care, but inside I fought the smile that was forming on the corners of my mouth. I hate you Sokka, but my heart says so otherwise. How can you hate your true love?

We spent a few more days together after that. Each day getting closer to each other again; rebuilding the broken bond you carelessly shattered.

After a few months of spending time with each other, you opened up and so did I. You confessed that since the day I said love you, your relationship with Sukki was never the same. Your kisses lacked passion. Your embrace lacked warmth and your promises were merely sweet nothings. I told you I was over you and I even had a man to prove it. Your heart rate spiked and your voice was filled with jealousy. Only when I told you we broke up did you return to your calm and cool self.

Am I stupid for wanting to have you for myself? For loving you? For wanting to give you another chance?

Sokka, you said that you've been thinking about me all the time. You said that you longed for my presence. You said you were sorry and asked if I would give you another chance. Without hesitation, I said yes. Why? The reason: I missed the way you missed me. Now, I found out that you also missed the way I missed you.

That night was a pleasant one; almost as good as the one back in Ember Island. I'm sitting here on your lap. Our lips sealed together. That night, we forged yet another promise. You'll always be here for me and I'll always be there for you. You'll never leave nor will I.


End file.
